Quatrain
by FrancesOsgood
Summary: An M-rated companion piece to "Sextet". Per her request, Jareth teaches Sarah the art of Love.
1. Chapter 1: Visual Assessment

**Visual Assessment**

For a girl who could scarcely say the word "sex' without blushing, Sarah was an enthusiastic pupil. We started at the pond. Perhaps that was a bit heavy-handed on my part, knowing what images her memory would conjur, but I felt it was also beneficial as a point of reference. She had discovered something there that day as she watched me, and that discovery would be an important part of "furthering her education."

"Do you remember what you felt here?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Tell me."

"I felt… guilty," she said.

"No, no dear," I replied with a grunt. "Tell me about the _good _feelings you felt here. Your idiotic human virtue is of little use now. There is no place for shame here." I turned her to face me and looked her squarely in the eye. "You saw me here in the pond. Naked. And you watched me. How did that make you feel?"

She swallowed hard before speaking. "Breathless," she said. "And overwhelmed. And excited."

I smiled. "Good," I told her. "Satisfying sex begins with the eyes." I removed my coat. "We are drawn in by pleasing shapes. Hard lines and soft curves." I loosened the lacings of my shirt. "We're attracted to the delicate arc of a hip, a tapered limb, the swell of a breast." I pulled my shirt off over my head. "Do you understand?"

She nodded, her eyes wide as she took in the expanse of my chest and abdomen. I smiled seeing her gaze linger on the lines of my upper hips that cut into a deep V beneath my breeches.

"Sarah," I called to her and she snapped her head up. "It's your turn."

"My turn?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," I answered, nodding to the bright pink button-up blouse she was wearing.

Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate, but immediately began undoing the buttons on the garment. She slid it off her pale shoulders and let it fall to the ground. The undergarment beneath it was unexpectedly risque. Black lace hugged her breasts, the material cut so low it barely covered her nipples. The little minx had come prepared. I smiled appreciatively at her exposed flesh.

"Should I?" she asked, reaching around her back to unfasten the lace undergarment.

"Oh, by all means," I purred.

With a little "pop" the black lace fell away and I beheld her perfect breasts, creamy white, full and tipped with rosy nipples.

"Beautiful," I told her and she blushed.

Continuing on, my hands went to the fastenings of my breeches. "Tell me, Sarah," I began. "Had you seen a naked male before that day at the pond?"

"Of course," she answered. "I have a little brother, remember?"

I laughed and kicked off my breeches. "I meant a naked _adult_ male, Sarah."

She was silent for a moment, her gaze trained on my exposed member.

"I'm not totally naive, Jareth," she said at last. "I've watched movies and… things."

She fumbled with the button of her jeans and after loosening it slid the pants down her long legs. When she straightened herself I saw that there was only the tiniest scrap of black cloth between her legs. I took her shoulder and whirled her around. The tiny scrap of fabric narrowed even further over her backside, disappearing altogether between the curves of her buttocks.

"What is this?" I asked, amused.

"It's a thong," she answered as if I should have known.

"It hardly seems functional as an undergarment," I remarked.

"Says the guy going commando," Sarah retorted. "It's not meant to be functional, Jareth. It's meant to be enticing. Weren't we just talking about visual stimulation being an important part of sexuality?"

I grinned wide, letting her see my teeth. "You _are _a fast learner," I said and meant it. "Nicely done, Sarah dear. You've passed this part of your lessons. Shall we continue?"

"Lead on, Sensei."

* * *

**A/N: As a companion piece to "Sextet", this is largely PWP. While not incredibly graphic, it's still rated M, so be aware that it deals with all manner of sexuality. Also, as with "Sextet", there isn't really an HEA. There is, however, a "happy ending."**

**~Fanny~**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Blind Study

**Double Blind Study**

Oubliettes are typically dank, dark and unpleasant. However, for the purpose of the next lesson I removed the dank unpleasantness and left only the dark.

"I can't see a thing!" Sarah complained.

"While initial arousal depends a great deal on the eyes and visual images," I told her, "maintaining the mood relies on other senses. Sensuality and sexuality go hand-in-hand, so to speak. In order to fully enjoy an "intimate encounter" as you so sweetly put it, one must be in tune with one's senses."

I leaned in close to her left ear. "How does my breath against your ear make you feel?" I whispered and she shivered.

"It makes me tingle," she whispered into my ear.

"Very good," I whispered back. "Now, what of smell?"

I turned my head and nestled my nose against her neck. "Your hair smells like strawberries, but your skin smells like gardenias."

"I used strawberry shampoo this morning," Sarah told me. "The gardenias are from my perfume. My mother bought it for me before-"

"No," I hissed into her ear and she let out a soft sigh. "No talk of mothers or brothers or what we're going to do tomorrow or should have done yesterday. Focus only on your senses. "

"But why?" she asked.

"Sarah, it's lovely that those of your sex are so well-equipped to multi-task. Human females can talk on the telephone while making a souffle and drawing up a budget plan and balancing a babe on one hip."

Sarah giggled in the darkness and I could imagine her girlish smile hidden behind her hand.

"In matters of intimacy, however, you must let all of that go. You can't expect to have a fully satisfying experience if you're thinking of the laundry you should have done yesterday or planning where to go for dinner tomorrow. You must be in the moment. At one with your body and your senses."

She was silent so I continued. Reaching out into the darkness, I pulled her close to me.

"Breathe deeply," I instructed. "Tell me what you smell."

She obeyed, leaning into my chest. She inhaled deeply and released.

"You smell like… air," she said. "But not just any air. Like… cold air. Mountain air. Yes, that's it. You smell like the air on a snowy mountain. Frosty and fresh."

She nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck and sniffed again. "You also smell like pine needles… and cloves… and citrus fruit. Jareth, you smell a bit like Christmas."

"Fa-la-la-la-la," I replied.

She giggled again.

"Focus, Sarah," I barked. "Do you want to learn or don't you?"

She answered by blowing into my ear.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting you in tune with your senses," she said playfully. "Focus, Jareth."

"Oh, my lovely girl," I began, "Don't think to teach me. An hour ago I couldn't even get you to say the word ssSSSSSSSSSS!" I let out a long hiss as one of her hands wrapped tightly around my shaft.

"Careful," I panted. "Careful, Sarah." I unwrapped her fingers and instead laid them across my length. "It isn't necessary to grasp and paw in order to elicit a response." I guided her fingers upwards in a slow caress. "Oftentimes, a gentle touch is more stimulating than being roughly manhandled."

I felt her nod in the dark and I removed my hand from over hers. She continued to stroke and caress me and I, in turn, slid my hand over her thigh and into the coarse curls between her legs. She pitched forward a little when my fingers touched her sensitive skin, but didn't release me.

"Has no one ever touched you this way before?" I asked her.

"No," she rasped. "My last boyfriend tried to, but-"

I laid a wet finger over her lips. "Shh, none of that, remember? Focus on how my touch makes you feel. How do _I _feel under your fingertips?"

"Like silk," she breathed. Her hand closed around me once more, but lightly. She didn't tug or pull, but stroked me gently. I likewise caressed her. She moaned and ground against my hand, whispering my name. I slipped one finger, then two inside her. Her dewy folds ensured there was little discomfort. She gasped and her grip on me tightened.

"Come for me, Sarah," I whispered against the shell of her ear. Her body immediately stiffened and convulsed as she climaxed. I felt the shuddering spasms around my fingers and felt her knees go weak. I braced her up against the wall and kissed her soundly before releasing her.

"Well done, my sweet girl," I told her. "Now, how do you feel?"

She looked up at me and even in the dark I could see her somewhat glazed expression and the lop-sided grin on her beautiful lips.

"I feel fucking fantastic," she answered.

* * *

**A/N: Oubliettes can be fun, it seems. I doubt there will be any"forgetting" this one! **

**I covet your comments and hoard them like dwarf gold. Gimme more!**

**~Fanny~**


	3. Chapter 3: Oral Exam

**Oral Exam**

"Sarah, you're supposed to be the one talking, remember? My tongue is rather busy."

We were in the throne room. Having recently tidied it and banished the goblins to other areas of the castle, I felt it suited our needs for the next lesson. My curved throne was at the perfect height for this particular round of instruction and so it was there that Sarah was seated while I knelt, rather humbly I might add, before her.

"I-I'm sorry," she gasped. "Brain… not make… words right now."

I smiled between her thighs. Her little gasps and moans were more than enough to encourage me, but I wanted her to speak. To tell me what she liked and wanted more of.

"How will I know if I'm pleasing you?" I asked, with a little flick of my tongue.

"You… you're… p-pleasing me," she answered.

I paused and looked up at her and was pleased to see that she had been watching what I was doing to her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, panting.

"Sarah, this is your chance to instruct _me_," I told her. "Tell me what you like. What you want."

"I want you to do that some more," she said.

"What? This?" I asked as I lapped her. "Or this?" I sucked on her flesh and she shuddered.

"Oh, that," she sighed. "Do that. Just like that."

I happily obliged.

When she came it was noisy and messy and exquisite. I stood and leaned over her and kissed her.

"Taste, Sarah," I said against her mouth. "Taste my lips. Taste yourself on my tongue."

She kissed me hungrily for a few minutes before pushing me away. I looked down into her eyes and saw that they were dark with lust.

"I want to taste _you,_" she growled.

* * *

"Like this?" she asked.

"Sarah, as I said in the beginning, only one of us can talk at a time during this lesson. It's your turn to listen and respond to what I'm saying."

She looked up from where she knelt on the floor and shook her head. "I've never done this before and I just want to do it right, Jareth," she admitted.

I sighed. "Believe me, my dear, unless you bite it off, there's little to do wrong. Just listen to my responses. You'll know if you're pleasing me."

"Mm hmm," she hummed in response and my body lurched.

I let my fingers rake through her dark hair as she explored me.

"Oh yes," I moaned as her tongue circled my sensitive tip. "Oh...I… watch the teeth, my dear."

Her talented mouth wreaked havoc on my nerve endings, her lips applying gentle sucking pressure and her tongue caressing my length. She quickly drew me to the edge.

Oh, Sarah," I rasped, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. "Oh, gods… gods… Oh, SARAH!"

* * *

"How did I taste?" I asked her, wiping a dewdrop from her chin.

"Salty," she answered. She kissed my mouth and I could taste my own release on her lips.

"You're an excellent student, Sarah."

"Thanks. You're not a bad teacher."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really glad you naughty children are enjoying my little Bonus Feature. If you haven't read "Sextet" I suggest you do so. It will explain how J/S got to this point. Unless you're just here for the smut, which is fine also. **

**Annibale and Rayac: Don't we all wish we had a teacher like His Nibs? I'm not sure I could handle sex lessons with him, but maybe he could teach me how to dance, or juggle, or how to look menacing and sexy at the same time.**

**Margot Grayna: Pretty sure what they're feeling is unadulterated lust. But there _are_ some tender feelings accompanying their raging libidos. **

**~Fanny~ **


	4. Chapter 4: Comprehensive Final

**Comprehensive Final**

No other living soul had ever crossed the threshold of my private sleeping chamber. Not Eoghan or any of the other assorted lot I took pleasure with. Why I decided to bring her there I can't begin to guess. Perhaps I thought she would be more comfortable. It was her first time after all, and it seemed hardly fitting for me to take her up against a cold stone wall or in the soggy grass.

She looked around my bedroom with wide-eyes.

"Do you approve?" I asked her.

She nodded and touched one of the shining, suspended crystals that glittered from the vaulted ceiling.

"It's very _you,_" she told me. I took that as a compliment. While most of my castle was goblin-infested and shabby at best, my personal quarters were tastefully appointed and fit for my station. The walls were hung with tapestries and heavy satin drapes adorned the arched windows. A massive stone fireplace took up one wall, my wardrobe took up another.

Sarah's gaze fell upon the enormous bed that was the centerpiece of the room. Hung with heavy silk drapes and scattered with an assortment of pillows, I supposed it looked both intimidating and inviting.

I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Sarah," I began, "once this lesson is learned there is no going back. If you wish to discontinue, just say the word."

She shook her head and backed away. "No," she said. "This is why I came here. Why I could never let those stupid guys touch me. I knew this was what I wanted. It's still what I want."

I gazed deep into her honest eyes and saw that she truly meant it. The thought stabbed at a rather tender piece of my heart, but I incinerated it with a mental image of Sarah writhing between me and my silk duvet.

I took her hand and led her over to my bed. She glanced at it cautiously before climbing into it and stretching out on her back. I followed her, inching close to her side and nestling against her breast.

"Will it hurt?" she asked quietly. "Karen said the first time hurts."

"With an unskilled or uncaring partner, yes, the first time can be… unpleasant," I answered truthfully. "But fortunately, I am neither of those things. I don't wish to give you any pain, Sarah. Only pleasure."

I kissed her shoulder and then her collarbone and then her neck and finally I rose over her to kiss her mouth. With feather-light kisses I made a trail from her lips to her navel and then into the sweet tangle between her legs. She was more than ready for me, I knew, but I wanted to savor her innocence for a few moments more. I breathed a blessing charm over her sex and then pivoted forward parallel with her.

A soft gasp escaped her lips when she felt me press against her cleft.

"Hold tight to me if you need to, Sarah dear, but I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know."

I watched her face as I pushed into her and her body accepted me.

"Jareth," she whispered as I arched into her, filling her up.

"There now," I said. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and opened her legs a little wider and I sank further into her. My eyes closed in bliss as she enveloped me. I swivelled my hips back and then pivoted forward once more and she moaned. Again I swivelled and pivoted and moved deep within her. Her fingers that had been curled into the bedsheets went into my hair. I moved again, harder. She made her pleasure known with a loud sigh and her fingers raking down the back of my neck.

We fell into a steady rhythm, moving together in an ever-quickening dance. Faster and faster we bucked and writhed together. I could feel the tingle of approaching oblivion and pumped furiously into her, not willing to combust without taking her with me. Her legs went around my waist and her nails went into the flesh of my back. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she climaxed. Her walls shuddered around me, bringing me to own release.

"Sarah!" I cried as the world exploded into crystal shards and I spilled myself inside her.

* * *

"I should go," she said, running her index finger along the cut of my cheekbone.

"So soon?" I asked, nipping at her breast.

She sighed. "If I don't go now, I might not ever."

"Then, by all means… stay." I drew her down and kissed her slowly. Her body rose against mine and I felt the flame that had been steadily flickering roar back to life.

"You still have so much to learn," I said, biting her bottom lip.

"There's more?" she asked incredulously. "We've done it in every position and on every surface there is!"

I laughed and let her fall back against the mattress. "My dear, there are whole books written about this subject. Do I need to assign homework?"

She smiled a wistful smile and sat up on the bed.

"It's time for me to go, Jareth."

I sat up next to her and she took my hand.

"I probably won't see you again," she told me. "But I want you to know how grateful I am. Not just for the sex lessons. For all the lessons. For everything."

"You won't be coming back then?"

She shook her head. "I'm ready to fully grow up now, but I won't forget this place or my friends here. Including you."

"I'm your friend?" I asked.

"With benefits, apparently," she answered with a grin.

I laughed and laughed at that and then I let her go. She dressed and left but not before kissing me a final time. A slow, sweet kiss.

"Goodbye, Jareth," she whispered from the doorway.

"Goodbye. Sarah."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, folks. Thanks for tagging along with this. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts below.**

**~Fanny~ **


End file.
